Father of the Bride
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Natara's Father asks Mal for a BIG favor on the day of Natara's wedding
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Sorry it's been a while since Ive posted anything, did anyone play Buried Secrets, Buried Lives On Demand? It was sooo good I loved it Mal in his boxer briefs hehe (Instant Blush :D) Can I just say that I think Natara's father is awesome, he's so cool and he wants Mal to be Natara too which makes me like him even more! So I decided that I would wrire a short story with Mal and Raj, I'll post my update to Where it takes Us later today in the mean time I hope you like this! :)**

Mal sits on his couch, watching a football game, and drinking an ice cold beer, when suddenly his cell phone starts to buzz, he leans over to the coffee table to pick it up and answer it.

**Mal:**"Hello?"

**Raj:**"Hello, Detective Fallon, It's Raj Mansingh, Natara's Father, I need you to come to the San Francisco Bay Hotel, it's urgent!"

**Mal:**"Let me guess, you have more assassins trying to kill you and your in need of assistance again?

Raj lets out a deep chuckle.

**Raj:**"Heaven's No, I'm calling because I need your help with a family matter.."

**Mal:**"No disrespect sir, but if it's a family matter, why are you calling me?"

**Raj:**"Might I suggest, that you stop asking quetsions and just get down here so I can explain!"

**Mal:**"Okay I'll be there in ten."

Mal puts the phone down and makes his way to the hotel, when he arrives the manager escorts him to a balcony deck facing the occean, where Raj stands over looking the view with a glass of scotch in his hand, he turns to Mal and smiles.

**Raj:**"Ahhh Mr Fallon, Welcome, Thank you for coming, may I offer you a drink?"

Mal nods and a waiter pours Mal his own glass of scotch and passes it to Mal, Raj sits on a finely made wooden bench and gestures for Mal to sit opposite him, which Mal does so.

**Raj:**"Now I know your wondering why I asked you to come here."

**Mal:**"Indeed I am sir."

**Raj:**"As You know I care a great deal about my daughter and want nothing more than her absolute happiness and the reason I asked to see you is because I have reason to believe that you care for my daughter in a somewhat romanitc way.."

**Mal:**"What would make you think that sir?"

**Raj:**"Well as I said before you talk about my daughter in very glowing terms and in a way that suggests that you care for her as more than a friend, am I correct?"

Mal sighs and look down.

**Mal:**"Yes sir, it's true, but I just don't care for her..."

**Raj:**"No?"

**Mal:**"No, I'm-I'm deeply in love with her, I always have been."

**Raj:**"That's a very brave thing to admit Mr Fallon, but are aware that Natara is engaged?"

**Mal:**"Yes sir I am."

**Raj:**"And how did you react to the news?"

**Mal:**"I told her that I support her one hunderd percent, if she's happy, I'm happy."

**Raj:**"Hmmm I have a lot of respect for you Mr Fallon, I have never met anyone who cares as much for my Natara as much as you do, your a good man."

**Mal:**"Thank you sir."

**Raj:**"I only wish she's was marrying you instead of that fruity DA."

**Mal:**"You don't like Oscar?"

**Raj:**"Ive only met him once or twice, though I don't care for him if I'm honest, there's just something about him I don't like, the way he treats his elders, he's big-headed and really got under my skin."

**Mal:**"Yeah that sounds like Oscar alright!"

Raj smiles in amusement.

**Raj:**"The reason I asked to see you is because as you know the wedding is in two days, and although I want nothing more than Natara's happiness, I certainly do NOT want her marrying that man!"

**Mal:**"So what does this have to do with me?"

**Raj:**"Well as you know Natara is very stubborn and if I tell her how I feel she's likely to dig her heels in even more on the subject so..."

**Mal:**"Wait, you want me to talk to her?"

**Raj:**"On the contrary Mr Fallon, I want you to help me stop the wedding!"

**More to come in Chapter two, please review! Jade :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi , here's chapter 2 of Father of the Bride, thank you to everyone who's reviewed, Im so grateful, ohh and, I getting impatient now because I really can't wait for Volume 10 of CoD to be aired but we have to wait another week I think so they can conclude Blaise's side story, which sucks! But anyway, I'm really excited for it for the obvious reason; Natara's Wedding to horrid Oscar! Buut I honestly think that either, Natara's father will stop the wedding, because as we know he really likes Mal and said himself he's the right man for Natara ;) orrr I think Oscar will realise that Natara isn't marrying him for the right reasons and call it off and she seeks comfort from Mal and this somehow brings them to confess their feelings for eachother! Yay Maltara! But I'm sure the CoD writers will give us something amazing because they always do! Sorry rambling, I think it's safe to say that I'm officially addicted to CoD but I don't care because it's awesome and I love it even though my mum says I waste my life playing it :O I didn't like it when my mum said that it made me sad, but I'm over it now, anyway here's Chapter 2 Enjoy! **

**Mal:**"Wait..What?"

**Raj:**"You heard me."

**Mal:**"Your kidding right?"

**Raj:**"Would I kid about something so serious?"

**Mal:**"N-No but we can't stop Natara's wedding!"

**Raj:**"So your just willing to sit on the side lines, while the women you love marries another man?"

**Mal:**"I guess I don't have a choice in the matter, she chose Oscar and she's happy so who am I to interfere?"

**Raj:**"You raise a very good point Detective but are you completely sure she's happy?"

**Mal:**"I think so,yes…why?"

**Raj:**"It's just in my opinion I don't think she is; did you know that Natara didn't even tell her mother and I about the engagement, I had to find out from a business associate that works with Oscar's law firm!And a couple of days ago, Neha called Natara to talk about wedding plans however Natara continued to change the subject! Does that sound like someone who's happy with their choices?"

**Mal:**"I..No Sir, it doesn't."

**Raj:**"I think you need to tell her how you feel before it's too late! It seems Natara rushed in this engagement to fast, now I don't know the reasons why and quite frankly I don't need to, to know Natara is making a mistake I fear she will deeply regret shortly after, now are you going to help me or not?"

Mal sits back in his chair and takes a long deep breath.

**Mal:**"I don't know…I mean what you're asking me to do is a hell of a thing and I just….No."

**Raj:**"No?"

**Mal:**"No I won't do it, I do love Natara more than anything but I can't stop her wedding that would be wrong, she chose Oscar and I have to respect her choice, no matter how I feel about it!"

Raj looks down sighing and shaking his head then looks back at Mal with slight smile on his face.

**Raj:**"Your very moral minded Mr Fallon and I respect that, and understand your decision completely."

**Mal:**"Thank you sir."

They both finish their drinks and stand up.

**Raj:**"In that case, I guess I have no other choice but to let the wedding proceed as planned, thank you for your time Detective and take care."

**Mal:**"Thank you, same to you Sir."

Raj extends his hand to Mal and gives a firm handshake before Mal turns to leave, but as he's about to walk through the door, Raj shouts out to Mal.

**Raj:**"Mr Fallon?"

**Mal:**"Yes?"

**Raj:**"I just hope you will be happy with the choice you have made!"

Mal looks down and sighs.

**Mal:**"I look like having to be Sir."

**Raj:**"Indeed."

With that Mal turns and leaves.

**Well? What do you think? I know it's short but I still hope you liked it more to come in Chapter 3 and as for my other story **_**Where it takes us**_** I have writers block on that, so when I have an idea ill update! Thanks please review! Jade **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, here's Chapter 3 of father of the Bride, thank you to everyone who's reviewed and listed this story in their faves really grateful and happy! Oh just a little note has anyone heard the song: **_**I won't give up by Jason Mraz **_**its really sweet and I think it describes how Mal feels about Natara, please give it a listen and let me know if you agree, I'm thinking of doing a songfic on it!:) Anyway here's my next Chapter Enjoy!**

The day of Natara's wedding and Mal can't seem to settle anywhere; he couldn't sleep the night before, he can't sit still; sick of pacing around his empty apartment, tortured by his own thoughts and feelings, he goes for a walk to clear his mind, with his hands in his pockets, he walks head down watching as each foot steps on the pavement, he continues to walk for hours without even a thought of where he's heading and if he was honest, he didn't care. Suddenly, he finds himself stood across the street from a posh, elegant building; where he notices a group of people huddled around a white car, he sees some kind of white material flow out the car door and a gust of wind blows the material around the shape of a women, when the wind dies down a veil falls still, revealing a beautiful, blushing bride…Natara to be exact; Mal's stomach drops and his heart aches as he watches all the female relatives fuss over he, fixing her hair and straightening her dress as she makes her way towards the entrance of the posh building, and soon the group of people disappear in after her, Mal walks across the street towards the building, he walks through a small patch of lilies planted in swirling patterns in the earth and sits on a wooden bench facing the building; his face is blank and unreadable and he feels numb inside; and the torturing thoughts once again creep inside his mind; he takes a deep breath and as he does the such wave of realization hits him like ton of bricks; _What the hell am I doing? I love Natara am I really willing to let her go with a fight, I haven't even tried, maybe Raj was right, I should do something before it's too late! _With that Mal jumps up and quickly sprints onto the wedding venue.

Natara stands at the alter opposite Oscar, the wedding venue is beautifully decorated with lilies, white ribbon and small candles and fairy lights dotted around the room, the groom smiles at his bride but Natara glances at her father who gives her a reassuring smile, as the priest starts the ceremony, he says the one line that leaves everyone on edge ending with those seven famous words.

**Priest:** "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room goes quiet as the sound of an opening door echoes throughout the room as everyone turns to see Mal Fallon running down the aisle towards the bride. Natara's face floods with the look of confusion and slight anger as she sees Mal.

**Natara:**"Mal, What the hell are doing here?

**Mal:**"You can't marry Oscar!"

**Natara:**"Why?"

**Mal:**"Because he'll never love you or care about more than I do right now…I love you Natara I always have!"

**Natara:**"What.."

Mal turns to look at Raj.

**Mal:**"You were right, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing; I should have listened to you!"

Raj nods at Mal and smiles proudly, Natara turns and looks at her father in disbelief.

**Natara:**"Wait…You knew he was going to do this and you said nothing? And Mal you went behind my back and just…I don't believe this!"

Natara storms up the aisle and out the door, the room erupts into questions and confusion, Oscar stomps over to Mal and looks him dead in the eye.

**Oscar:**"What the hell is wrong with you Fallon? Why can't you just leave Natara and me to be happy?"

**Mal:**"Can it Oscar, do you really think I care what you think right now?"

Oscar throws his arm towards Mal in a vicious punch but Mal catches Oscars fist in his hand.

**Mal:**"I wouldn't do that if I were you Oscar, because we both know that if I wanted to, I could twist your arm and snap it like a twig and you know I wouldn't hesitate if I had to!"

Oscar jerks his fist back from Mal's grip and walks off to a room in the back of the wedding venue, Raj walks over to Mal and places his hand on Mal's shoulder, Mal turns slowly to face him.

**Mal:**"Well that could've gone better!"

**Raj:**"True, but at least you did something!"

**Mal:**"Yeah and now Natara hates me!"

**Raj:**"She doesn't hate you she just needs time."

**Mal:**"I need to find her..what about the wedding?"

**Raj:**"Don't worry, ill take care of things here, you just go after Natara, I knew you'd changed your mind Mr Fallon you really are a good man for my daughter!"

**Mal:**"Thank you Sir."

With that Mal goes to find Natara…wherever she is.

**More to come in the last chapter, chapter 4! Please review thanks Jade **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow two updates in one day! On a roll can't stop typing :D anyway here's chapter 4 and the last chapter of Father of the Bride Enjoy!**

Mal made his way to Natara's apartment, he knocked but... no answer, carefully opening the door, Mal stepped in Natara's apartment to see her sat on her couch; now out of her wedding dress, instead wearing black jeans and a black long sleeve top, her hair still made up in it's bridal style beautifully curled and clipped back, she stands when she sees Mal enter the room.

**Natara:**"Mal, just go away!"

**Mal:**"No, I need to talk to you."

**Natara:**"Well I don't want to talk to you!"

**Mal:**"I'm sorry.."

**Natara:**"SORRY? Sorry doen't even cut it, you ruined my wedding day! I mean I thought you supported me and you were happy for me or was that all a lie as well as eveything else?"

**Mal:**"A lie? What do you mean?"

**Natara:**"We have known eachother for nearly a year and a half now and you had everyday to tell me how you felt, before I even met Oscar, so all those times when I was with him and you said you were happy for me you were lying!"

**Mal:**"Things were complicated okay, I wanted to tell you eveytime I saw you but things and people got in the way and in the end I thought it was for the best not to tell you, because I was afraid I would lose you...everything I did was because I didn't want to lose you!"

Natara takes a deep breath and starts to pace around the room, Mal watches her every move desperately waiting for her to respond.

**Natara:**"Okay...okay, I just need a second to proccess this because what I still don't understand is why..why you went behind my back like that! You of all people know about the issues I have with my father, and you just went behind my back!"

**Mal:**"Okay I understand why your mad about that but he called me, I know that doesn't make things better but...he told me that he doesn't think your happy with the choice you've made."

**Natara:**"Oh really and how would he know because he always supports every choice I make doesn't he?"

**Mal:**"He said he cares about you and doesn't want you making a mistake and quite frankly niether do I, I don't want you to look back years from now and regret marrying the wrong person!"

**Natara:**"And who would be the right person for me exactly Mal? or are you going to start making all my decsions for me? Are you going to be just as controling and strict as he is, judging me just because I do something you don't agree with?"

**Mal:**"No I would never do that, but I knew I had to tell you before it was too late!"

**Natara:**"But it was too late Mal, it's my wedding day!"

**Mal:**"Okay...Then take a breath for a second, pretend t's just a normal day, nothing is different, If I had just come out of the blue and told you how I feel, how would be reacting right now and I want the truth."

Natara goes quiet and looks down at the ground trying to avoid looking into Mal's eyes.

**Natara:**"I-I don't know"

**Mal:**"Yes you do."

**Natara:**"I...I would be shocked obviously because it's unexpected and I mean it's you."

Tears start to well up in Natara's eyes and Mal walks over and places his hand under her chin and slowly raises her head to make their eyes meet.

**Mal:**"Natara look at me, look at me, forget everything; forget everything that's happened today, just look at me now, look in my eyes and tell me right now, how you feel when you look at me."

Natara looked deep into his deep piercing blue eyes and small smile appears across her lips, she slowing lifts her hand and gently strokes Mal's soft cheek and slides her fingers across his jaw line, then slowly leans in and kisses him softly on his lips, Mal wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close as they hold one another, in a passionate kiss, then both slowly pull away slightly, with their foreheads still touching and Natara whispers.

**Natara:**"I'm sorry."

Mal smiles and holds Natara even closer.

**Mal:**"No I'm sorry, I nearly let you go and I promise I will never ever let you go again."

Natara takes Mal's hand and gently squeezes it.

**Natara:**"Good because this is where I wonna be, here with you, no where else, I do love you Mal, I'm sorry I waited till now to say it!"

**Mal:**"None that's important now, we're together and that's all that matters, I love you so much."

**Natara:**"I love you too."

They hold eachother close and share another kiss, never wanting to let go.

**Awww That's the end and it's soo much more fluffier than I intended but oh well :D I hope you liked it please review! Thanks Jade :)**


End file.
